


Cat-astrophe

by Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable, Cat, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Kitten, Light Angst, Lost - Freeform, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Dust finds a kitten on one of their raids. Shenanigans ensue.





	Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Dust smiled happily as he carried around the cat he'd found while they had raided an AU. It was a small kitten with black and white fur and it had been homeless which was why Dust had taken the kitten with him.

He had yet to tell Nightmare that he'd adopted the cat.

Cross gasped when he saw Dust carrying a kitten.

“Where did you get that adorable little cat from?” He exclaimed excitedly.

“I found it last mission.” Dust explained with a smile, rubbing the kitten's head gently. It seemed thoroughly content in his arms, purring softly.

“They’re so cute!” Cross gushed excitedly. “Can I hold them?” He asked, his eye lights sparkling. Dust nodded and gently handed the kitten over. Cross held the small cat close who immediately purred softly and cuddled into him.

"Aww..." Dust cooed happily. "They're so adorable." He said with a smile. Cross nodded happily as he pet the kitten.

"Mew!" The kitten mewed, making them both melt.

Killer frowned as he approached the two troublemakers.

"What are you two up to this time?" He asked, looking at them suspiciously. Cross winced and quickly hid the kitten in his jacket pocket. He turned around with a grin that he hoped wasn't too suspicious.

"What did you do this time?" Killer asked with a frown.

"Nothing!" Cross and Dust responded at the same time, making Killer sigh.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a frown. He didn't want them to get in trouble over something avoidable like a planned explosion.

"Completely sure." Dust replied with a smile that he hoped to look innocent. It didn't. Killer turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks when he heard something.

"Meow." Killer stared at Cross where the sound had originated from.

"What the actual fuck?" He asked confusedly. "Are you smuggling cats?!" He said incredulously. Cross quickly shook his head and meowed.

"That was just me." He said, playing with his hoodie strings nervously. Killer stared at him for a moment before deciding to leave. He had some important things to do.

Cross and Dust sighed in relief when Killer left. He would've most likely told Nightmare if he'd spotted the cat.

"Mew!" The kitten meowed insistently. Dust picked up the kitten gently, rubbing their head as he held them close.

"Let's get you something to eat." Dust said with a smile. He walked towards the kitchen.

"Let me scope out the living room first." Cross said and quickly ran inside.

Dust waited for a few minutes, petting the kitten happily. The cat curled up slightly, purring happily.

"Whatcha got there?" Horror asked. Dust winced and quickly hid the kitten in his hoodie pocket.

"Nothing." Dust replied nervously. The kitten meowed in protest.

"Is that a cat?" Horror asked. "You know exactly why we aren't allowed any pets." He said with a frown. Dust sighed and pulled the cat out of his pocket, cuddling it close.

"It's so cute though..." Dust said sadly. Horror nodded in agreement. The kitten was adorable. He pet their head gently, smiling as the cat started to purr.

"Aww." Horror said with a smile.

"Coast is clear!" Cross called excitedly. He frowned slightly when he saw Horror. Was he going to tell someone their secret?

"The kitten is adorable. What are you planning to do with them?" Horror asked.

"I wanna keep the kitten." Dust replied, cuddling the small cat protectively. Horror grinned.

"That's good. Don't let Nightmare or Killer catch you though." He warned, receiving a nod in return. The three of them took the kitten to the kitchen to give them some food.

"Do we have cat food?" Cross asked with a frown. He didn't think any of their food would be good for the cat. Dust nodded.

"I'm prepared." He replied with a grin. He opened a cupboard and reached inside, opening a secret compartment inside of it. Cross watched him curiously, grinning when he produced a can of cat food.

"Let's feed them in my room." Dust suggested as he winked at Cross and Horror. He closed the secret compartment and the door of the cupboard before heading to his room. Cross and Horror followed him.

The kitten purred happily, rubbing their head against Dust. He smiled, opening the door to his room. He placed the kitten onto the bed where it walked around happily, stretching a bit as it let out a soft mew.

Cross closed the door behind himself and watched Dust prepare the cat food. He hoped the kitten was old enough to eat solid food.

Dust smiled and picked up the kitten, placing it in front of the food. It sniffed at the food for a second before eating it enthusiastically. The cat started purring softly, making Dust smile. He sat down next to the kitten.

"Do you have a name for them?" Horror asked as he sat down next to Dust. The shorter skeleton shook his head and hummed thoughtfully.

"What gender are they?" Cross asked curiously as he leaned against Horror with a smile. Dust shrugged a bit.

"I don't know." He replied with a slight frown. "But they're adorable."

"Let's call them Fluffles?" Cross suggested and looked up at the two others. "Cause they're fluffy." He explained with a smile. Dust hummed.

"They're definitely fluffy." He agreed. Horror nodded with a smile.

Fluffles mewed up at them and walked to Dust. They climbed onto his lap and curled up happily, starting to purr. Dust smiled and pet Fluffles happily.

"You're so adorable, Fluffles." He said with a smile. Fluffles mewed up at Dust and cuddled into him happily. Cross pet the kitten gently.

"Where are they gonna sleep?" Horror asked.

"I'll let them sleep in my bed." Dust replied, petting the kitten happily.

"Make sure you don't lose them though." Cross threw in.

"Don't jinx it, Cross." Dust replied with a joking grin. Horror chuckled a bit. Cross smiled and pet the kitten.

Horror and Cross left a bit later to go to their rooms. Dust smiled and picked up the cat, hugging them close. He stood up and went to his bed, putting Fluffles down on it.

"Stay." He said softly. Fluffles blinked up at Dust. He grinned and went to his desk to put away everything that might be dangerous to the cat and cleaned the desk, successfully getting rid of most of the chemical things. He smiled to himself and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Dust smiled at Fluffles when he returned and went to the bed, laying down next to them. He cuddled them close happily. Fluffles purred happily, rubbing their head against Dust.

~~~

Dust yawned quietly as he woke up and stretched a bit. He blinked and rolled himself out of his bed, grunting softly when he hit the floor.

"I should stop doing that..." He mumbled and sat up with a small frown.

Hadn't he adopted a kitten last mission?

Dust looked around confusedly. Where was Fluffles?

He got up and searched his room for the kitten, calling them occasionally.

"Fluffles?" He said as he lifted up the blanket. His eye sockets widened when he saw the door.

It was open!

Dust quickly ran outside and to Cross' room. He needed help. The castle was enormous!

Dust knocked onto the door loudly before barging in.

"Cross!" He said panickedly and jumped onto Cross' bed.

"Fluffles is gone!" He shouted. Cross flinched but he was up almost immediately.

"Let's get Horror!" Cross called as he jumped up. Dust nodded and together they raced to Horror's room. They didn't bother knocking and practically ran down the door down in their panic. Something bad could be happening to Fluffles!

"What...?" Horror mumbled sleepily.

"Fluffles went missing!!" Cross and Dust shouted and dragged him out of his bed. "Help us!"

Horror nodded and went after them.

"Separate! I'll take the north wing, Cross takes the south one and Horror the rest!" Dust called. The others nodded.

Dust ran to the library first. He grunted in pain as he ran into someone. He stumbled back a bit, staring up at Killer who looked annoyed. He had some books clutched close but one had fallen off.

"Sorry, Killer!" He shouted and tried to continue running.

"Hey!" Dust protested when Killer grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him back.

"What are you doing?" Killer asked with a frown.

"Just heading to the library!" Dust replied with a forced laugh, sounding a bit panicked. Killer couldn't know about Fluffles.

"You're lying." Killer replied factually, pulling Dust closer to prevent him from breaking away.

"What are you up to this time?" He asked with a frown. Dust normally didn't lie much. Only if he was in serious trouble.

"Nothing!" Dust replied much too quickly. Killer glared at him.

"Dust." He said in a warning tone. Dust fidgeted nervously, staring at the floor silently.

"Dust!" He repeated a bit louder but didn't get an answer. Killer huffed and pulled Dust after himself.

"Let me go!" Dust protested. Killer didn't reply this time, frowning as he dragged Dust towards Nightmare's room. He didn't want his brother to get into trouble or get hurt because of some stupid decision.

"Come on!" Dust called and tried to pull away. Killer stopped and glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked irritatedly.

"I'll tell you but you have to let me go." Dust huffed annoyedly. Killer let him go. He trusted Dust not to run. Of course, Dust bolted immediately.

"Seriously...?" Killer sighed as he looked after Dust. He picked up the book that had fallen down and went back to the library.

Dust gasped as he ran into the library. It was so huge. Especially if you had to search for someone tiny...

"Fluffles!" He called.

"Who's Fluffles?" Killer asked with a frown. Dust flinched and turned to Killer.

"Um..." He mumbled nervously. "Nobody." He said. Killer rolled his eyes and went towards Dust with a frown. He grabbed the others hand and stared at him.

"I'm not going to be mad at you Dust. I just want to help you." He explained. Dust blinked confusedly for a second.

"What...?" He mumbled.

"I want to help you because I don't want you to get in trouble." Killer said, explaining his complicated reasons for once.

"Oh... Um... I kinda smuggled in a cat..." Dust mumbled quietly, staring at the floor. Killer stayed silent, letting the other continue his explanation.

"I named them Fluffles and took really good care of them until they got lost..." Dust added with a frown. "I don't want them to get hurt..."

Killer frowned.

"I'll help you search for them. You should tell Nightmare about it though." He explained before giving Dust a gentle hug.

Dust frowned deeply but he relaxed a bit.

"No worries, bro. We'll find your cat." Killer said, rubbing Dust's back gently. He smiled at the other.

"Okay." Dust said. He pulled away and they examined the library together.

Fluffles was nowhere to be found.

Dust frowned.

"Where could they be?" He asked himself worriedly. Killer looked around one last time.

"Let's search somewhere else. Maybe the training room?" Killer suggested, looking a small bit worried himself. Dust nodded in agreement. It'd be as good as any other place to search. He quickly led the way.

The two skeletons searched the training room but they couldn't find Fluffles anywhere. They didn't find the kitten in any of the other rooms they searched either.

Fluffles wasn't in the four bathrooms they searched. They weren't in the weapon room or the storage room either.

Killer frowned as he ran after Dust to the next room.

Dust scowled worriedly as he ran past the living room. He spotted Error on the couch, cuddling Fluffles happily and then they were out of sight again.

Wait...

Fluffles!

Dust skidded to a halt, grunting in pain as Killer ran him over and they laid in a heap on the floor.

"Got them..." He wheezed out and got up as quickly as possible. He raced back to the living room, completely ignoring Killer.

Dust sighed in relief when he saw Fluffles in Error's arms. The tall skeleton was on the couch and he appeared to be... asleep?! That was certainly something new.

Fluffles was cuddling into Error happily, perfectly content with staying there.

"Is he asleep?" Killer asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"I think so..." Dust mumbled. He was really relived to see that Fluffles was alright.

"You should tell Cross that you found the cat." Killer advised. Dust nodded.

"... Wait.. How did you...?" He asked.

"You two are always up to something." Killer replied with a grin. "Come on, we should let Error sleep." He added, starting to walk away. Dust hummed in agreement and closed the door to the living room before following Killer. He should probably tell Nightmare about the kitten...

"I'll send a group message about Error being asleep in the living room." Killer volunteered as he pulled out his phone. He didn't want anyone to disturb the destroyer who normally didn't sleep at all.

"Okay. I'll go tell Nightmare about the kitten..." Dust said. Killer smiled and gave him a gentle hug.

"I'm proud of you." He explained with a big smile.

Dust knocked on Nightmare's door, looking at the floor nervously.

"Come in." Nightmare said. Dust swallowed before opening the door and walking inside. Nightmare was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Why do you feel so nervous?" Nightmare asked as he looked up from his book and put it away.

"Um..." Dust mumbled quietly. "I.. kinda broke a rule..." He admitted nervously. Nightmare sighed in response. He used a tentacle to close the door and picked Dust up, setting him onto the bed.

"Which one?" He asked, hoping that it was one of the less life-threatening ones.

"The one that forbids us to have pets..." Dust replied quietly. He looked up confusedly when Nightmare breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least it's nothing life-threatening." Nightmare explained before looking at Dust annoyedly. "Though you really shouldn't bring pets in." He chastised. Dust nodded, looking at the floor guiltily.

"They are so adorable though. I named them Fluffles and managed to take really good care of them until they got out of my room." He explained.

"What kind of animal are they?" Nightmare asked with a frown.

"A kitten." Dust replied. "They even managed to get Error to sleep." Nightmare stared at Dust in shock for a moment.

"We're keeping them." He decided. Dust stared at Nightmare, not really believing what he was hearing.

"What?" He asked.

"We're keeping the cat. Error needs all the sleep he can get and if that cat can make him sleep then we're gonna keep it." Nightmare explained. Dust took a bit of time to collect himself before he smiled happily and hugged the taller.

"Thanks." He said. Nightmare smiled and hugged him back.

"Did you warn everyone about Error being asleep?" Nightmare inquired. Dust nodded in agreement.

"Good." Nightmare said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ^^
> 
> If you did, please leave me a Kudos or even a comment to show me that! I love comments. All comments are welcome. 
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
